


Strike Two

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [60]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Protective Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Race gets badly hurt, Spot grants Jack one more chance to keep Racer safe.





	Strike Two

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Veronica Mars

Spot glared at the back of Jack’s head as he approached, “Kelly, a moment of your time.”

The Brooklyn leader’s tone left no room for argument, yet Jack still felt the need to try, responding, “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“It’s a cluster of morons,” Spot rolled his eyes, not caring if he offended the other Manhattan boys who were gathered around their leader, “Don’t worry, they’ll let you back in.”

Sighing, Jack followed Spot a little ways away, “What do you want, Conlon?”

“I want you to tell me why Racer stumbled into Brooklyn lodging looking real beat up and struggling to stand.” Spot’s expression was hard and his eyes dark.

“I tried to get him to go back to our boarding house, but he wouldn’t listen.” Jack responded, leaning against a lamp post, “Someone got the drop on him, but he wouldn’t say who.”

“You’re his leader, Kelly!” Spot fired back, “It’s your job to make him talk to you, to make him listen! I trusted you to watch his back!”

“What?” Jack scoffed, “You planning to force Racer to stay in Brooklyn?”

“He would if I asked him to.” Spot’s reply was simple, but Jack knew it was true. As attached as his second had become to Manhattan, Brooklyn still held his heart and he would return if Spot said the word.

“Racer is stubborn,” Jack replied, “and he doesn’t share what’s troubling him. I tried to press him and it only resulted in him going to you.”

“You can’t handle him the way you handle the other boys.” Spot glared, “You have have ease him into talking to you.”

They were silent for a moment before Spot signed, “I’m keeping him in Brooklyn until he’s better, then I’ll send him back here. You got one more chance, Kelly.”

With that, Spot spun on heel and headed back to the bridge and the blonde boy sleeping in his bed.


End file.
